


Welovesherlollies: Pick-Up Lines

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, it doesn't work very well for him, molly has no idea what's going on with the fool, poor little thing, sherlock tries using pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Molly do you have a screwdriver?” Sherlock enquired as he walked in his usual manner through the doors to her lab.</p>
<p>“Uhm no” she said while she rummaged through a pile of papers</p>
<p>“Well then, what about a phone number?” He said with a smug smile Molly didn’t get the point of, playing on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: Pick-Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a pic-set on Tumblr.

“Molly do you have a screwdriver?” Sherlock enquired as he walked in his usual manner through the doors to her lab.

“Uhm no” she said while she rummaged through a pile of papers.

“Well then, what about a phone number?” He said with a smug smile Molly didn’t get the point of, playing on his lips.

“Of course I do, you know that Sherlock you texted me just fifteen minutes ago demanding me to be here.” Molly raised a hand to his forehead, just to make sure he didn’t have a fever or something.

If Molly didn’t know better she’d say he looked much like a deer caught in the headlights, but then his expression turned annoyed and he walked to sit down in front of his favourite microscope.

oOo

”You know what the best thing in my life is Molly?” Sherlock asked out loudly when she walked by his seat in the lab.

She turned her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering slightly about why he was suddenly asking her about such a random thing.

“Now come on Molly, it’s the first word of this sentence.” He said proudly as he raised his face to look back at her.

Molly’s brows furrowed.

“ _Now_ , is the best thing in your life? Is it meant to be poetic or something, like living in the now, or have you been inhaling something?” She asked highly confused with the way he was acting.

Molly watched as Sherlock’s face went blank and before she could ask him anything else he’d walked out the door, leaving his Belstaff and experiment behind.

oOo

“I’ve got it Molly, do you know what material this is” he asked as he stormed back through the doors, nearly giving Molly a heart attack.

“Uhm what material are we talking about? Is it something for a case, I can do some tests, do you have a sample?” She replied, glad that Sherlock had finally found a case to occupy him.

Not that she didn’t enjoy spending time with the consulting detective, but lately he’d been everywhere, which made hard for her to move on from him.

She knew of course that he was going through a rough patch what with John not having the time he used to, since Lizzie Watson had arrived into the world. And she was somewhat honoured that Sherlock at least thought her as competent enough company for him, even if she wasn’t John.

She turned around to look at Sherlock since he still hadn’t handed over a sample or anything. She noticed the same blank look on his face as he’d had earlier, and shook her head when he went back out the door the same way.

oOo

When Sherlock hadn’t returned after an hour Molly deemed it safe to go home, it had after all been her day off before Sherlock had texted her. She shook her head; it was horrible how he always seemed to be able to go in even on her few days off. She reasoned that at least she got to do some paperwork, but really, it wasn’t like she didn’t have the time to do them when she was actually working.

She’d just grabbed her coat when Sherlock walked back in, he stopped in front of her and stared down at her with that intense gaze he sometimes got when he didn’t quite understand something, it always made Molly feel slightly uncomfortable to be scrutinised so intensely and so she diverted her eyes to the floor.

“I know what’s wrong with you, you’re obviously lacking some vitamin me.” He said with his gaze still focused entirely on her.

Molly furrowed her brows once again.

“I’ve never heard of that vitamin. Sherlock really are you okay, should I call John, have you been on any weird cases lately?” Molly asked now really worried about Sherlock’s health.

He answered with a scoff, and she could tell he was annoyed with her, though she had no idea why.

“What day is it” he asked finally and Molly was glad that he seemed to agree with her, probably thinking back to his and John’s latest cases.

“It’s Saturday” she smiled before she picked up her bag, content with the fact that Sherlock would figure out in no time where and when he could have been drugged.

“No, no, NO” he groaned before grabbing her wrist, turning her to face him.

Molly gave an involuntarily gasp at the frustration Sherlock was clearly experiencing. She suspected his hand curled around her wrist and the closeness of his body to hers had something to do with the fluttering of her pulse, and that it wasn’t because he was scaring her as he seemed to think as he pulled away quickly.

“Molly do you not understand” he exclaimed furiously while running a hand through his curls.

“Honestly... No, i’m not even sure what I should understand Sherlock, I do know that i’m worried about you, you don’t seem like yourself.” She answered honestly as she fought the urge to feel his forehead again.

“Pick-up lines” he said as if everything would just suddenly make sense to her.

“What about pick-up lines, you’re making absolutely no sense at all Sherlock.” She said as she kept looking at him with worry on her face.

He groaned again and rolled his eyes, a typical and normal act for the man; if one could indeed call anything he did normal.

“You come in here talking about screwdrivers and materials and the best thing in your life and i’m supposed to just know what’s going on. Really Sherlock, I don’t think any other genius could decipher anything you’ve said today.” She said, a little angry by the fact that he just assumed she’d know what the heck he was on about. Pick-up lines indeed.

He was wearing a pout on his lips when she turned away from him again, now fully intent on going home to spend a nice afternoon and evening in the company of her fluffy tabby cat.

“A date” he as good as shouted before Molly reached the doors leading out of the lab.

“I’m attempting to ask you out on a date.”

Molly closed her eyes and shook her head; surely she couldn’t have heard him correctly.

She turned slowly and was met with the sight of the few opened buttons of Sherlock’s dress shirt, it wasn’t the purple one she adored so much, but really the dark red one he was wearing suited him just fine, the contrast between it and his skin was remarkable and Molly had to take in a deep gulp of air before finding the courage to raise her head.

“Obviously it’s not going very well. I admit my first attempt was poor, and that I hadn’t quite thought it through after I heard some doctor use it on one of the nurses. But the others Molly, the best thing in my life is you. And granted I don’t care much for the term _boyfriend_ and I don’t believe i’ll succeed at it much, but i’ll try, for you.”

Molly closed her eyes again and raised her fingers to rub at her temple, she was overwhelmed by what she’d just heard, and even though it was something she had waited to hear for a very long time she just didn’t know what to believe.

“I... I don’t know what to say Sherlock. I mean obviously there’s no doubt about the fact that i’ve never gotten over you. But, why now, what changed?” She stuttered, mentally scolding herself for turning into a mess in Sherlock’s presence again.

“I suppose I did really. I don’t have a grand explanation as to why i’m doing this now, but I wanted to do it before it was too late. I know you’ve been trying to get over me Molly, and just the thought of you not loving me scares me much more than love does.”

“You love... me?” she asked finally meeting his eyes with hers, wanting to see the truth in his face when he answered.

“Yes.” He whispered.

The insistency in his gaze and the softness of his smile was all it took for Molly to grab the front of his shirt and pull him in for a needy and breathtaking kiss.

When Molly had woken up that morning she didn’t know it was Valentine’s Day, and as soon as Sherlock’s lips met her, you could have asked what day it was like Sherlock had done, and she wouldn’t even have been able to answer that it was a Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what i'm going to say, please leave kudos and comments ^^ they make me happy <3


End file.
